1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board and an electronic device.
2. Detailed Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device that has a semiconductor chip mounted on one surface of a wiring board and an external terminal on the other surface thereof is known. When the semiconductor device is mounted and when the height of the external terminal can be made constant, the reliability of the semiconductor device after mounting can be improved.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device high in reliability and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board and an electronic device.